Kanata X Miyu : Coüple de Grace
by Mika Wannabe
Summary: 1 quiet boy that is famous among the girls in the school 1 cute and intelligent girl who is famous among the boys in the school ? you'll have to read it to find out ..
1. Boy Meets Girl

**Riiinngg! The bell rang stating that the first subject is going to start, Kanata arrives at the campus running like hell is going to break loose.**

**Kanata (runs at the hallway) :Darn it I'm going to be late!**

**Kanata arrives at the classroom within a time span of 10 minutes from the quadrangle to the 3rd floor building.**

**Kanata (opens the door) :Sorry I'm late!**

**Mizuno just stares at him.**

**Santa (waves at Kanata) :Kanata! You're late again!**

**Kanata (scratches his head): I'm sorry!**

**Christine and the other girls : Hey teacher! Can you forgive Kanata for us?**

**Mizuno : Well.. okay since the girls insisted to..**

**Girls : Yeeheey!**

**Kanata : Darn it! these girls won't stop following me..**

**Kanata is the most popular guy in the whole campus the girls adore his charming looks and his positively attitude.**

**Kanata sat on his chair besides Christine who is staring at him.**

**Kanata (looks at her) :What is it now Christine? (he knows that Christine is always staring at him).**

**Christine (hides her face) :nothing Kanata..**

**Santa just stares at Kanata when he talks to himself.**

**Santa (self conscious) : This is Kanata… he's one of my best friends! He likes to play sports and he is very attractive to girls! He's my best friend since we we're about 3 years old. We met at a certain playground … he is always helpful and cheerful but one thing is for sure, he isn't interested in girls not even one..**

**Kanata : Hey Santa! Now why are YOU staring at me? Gosh! It seems like all this people around me are staring at me like a celebrity.**

**Santa (punches him lightly on his chest) : Nah! I was just thinking.**

**Kanata :Whatever! (opens his book and begins to study.)**

**Later…**

**Kanata and Santa are both walking at the corridor when a bunch of boys from their class ran past them like a stampede.**

**Kanata (raises an eyebrow) : What's going on!**

**Then he sees bunch of girls running after him also like a stampede...**

**Girls : KANATA! WILL YOU MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU KANATA!**

**Santa (pats him at the back) :Hey Kanata! It seems like this is you're cue to run again!**

**Kanata (starts running) :Darn it!**

**Santa : That Kanata! He's REALLY popular, by the way I also saw boys running like that… does that mean that there is also a certain girl that's as popular as Kanata? I better investigate.**

**Santa follows a bunch of guys running around screaming "miss Kouzuki!"**

**Santa : Miss Kouzuki eh, I better check this out!**

**Kanata (looks around to find that the coast is clear) : SIGH, they're gone! (he bumps into someone).**

**Girl : oh sorry..**

**Kanata : It's nothing… (he stares at this certain girl for a while).**

**Boys (running towards her): Miss Kouzuki!**

**Girl : Oh! I better go! (she starts to run again).**

**Kanata : Kouzuki?**

**Girls : KANATA!**

**Kanata : Darn it! when will this stop? (he also sprints)**

**After the chaos and disaster… Kanata finally found a spot where he can relax and have some time alone.**

**Kanata (Sighs) : Darn it! it's like every break time is my physical education class! **

**He remembers this girl that he bumped into… Kouzuki? Why are guys chasing her? Is she that popular like me?**

**He had enough rest so he walks by the garden to find a girl studying alone on the green grass as yellow butterflies surround her.**

**Kanata : It's her…**

**He approaches the girl but he didn't notice that a girl who works for the school's newspaper is passing by… her name is Nanami Tenchi.**

**Kanata : Um… excuse me..**

**Girl (looks up to him taking off her reading glasses) : Oh sorry… (she notices that this guy is the one she bumped into earlier).**

**Kanata : I was just wondering… are you really popular here?**

**Girl (giggles) : Well.. not actually… I'm the one who should ask you that! Everyone in this campus knows you! You're name is Kanata Saionji and you're living with you're father namely Hosho Saionji, you're mother died when you are still a child and you don't have much memory about her… you're average grade in math is 89 and loves to play soccer and basketball…**

**Kanata is very surprised that the girl knows a lot about him.**

**Kanata :WOW! How did you knew all that stuff?**

**Girl (smiles at him) : School newspaper.**

**Kanata (looks dumbfounded) : Oh I see..**

**Girl (stands up smiling at him) : Anyway I'm Miyu Kouzuki section 2, 3rd year high school.**

**Kanata : I'm from-**

**Miyu : section 1, 3rd year high school right?**

**Kanata : Let me guess….school newspaper..**

**Miyu (puts on her reading glasses) : No.. school I.D. (points at Kanata's I.D.)**

**Kanata : Oh..**

**Nanami saw Kanata and Miyu together as she puts out her camera.**

**Nanami : Oh boy! This could be the greatest couple ever! I wonder what will happen if a popular boy meets a popular girl? (SNAPS!)**

**To be continued..**


	2. Miyu's Childhood Friend

**Next day…**

**Santa : What the? (goes to the bulletin board to see a picture of Miyu and Kanata together at the school park).**

**Kanata arrives at the class when a bunch of girls surround him.**

**Girl 1 : Tell me it's not true Kanata!**

**Girl 2 : You and Miyu Kouzuki from section 2 are going out?**

**Girl 3 : This can't be happening!**

**Then Christine came with a strange red aura.**

**Christine : Kanata… What're you doing? Don't you want us anymore and decided to get married to Ms.Kouzuki AGYAHAYHAY! (lifts the floor tile with the girls on it).**

**Kanata : No! It's not like that! I just asked her to help me on something!**

**Christine : Like What! Kanata!**

**Kanata : It's umm… (RIIINNGGG)..**

**The class is finally going to begin, it causes Christine to return to her normal state.**

**Mizuno : Good morning class!**

**Class : Good morning teacher.**

**Mizuno : Oh by the way… Kanata what's up with your picture with Kouzuki?**

**Kanata : No! not even you! Mam.. (he hides his face in front of the whole class).**

**Mizuno : Oh right! Kanata can you go to the faculty, i forgot my lesson plan, can you get it for me?**

**Kanata (stands up) : Sure…**

**Santa grabs Kanata's hands before he goes out.**

**Santa (looks serious): Kanata, be careful out there… it's a jungle out there.**

**Kanata (Snatch his hand back) :What're you saying Santa, I'll be fine.. sheesshh.. (he walks out the classroom).**

**Kanata is walking along the corridor when he heard the sound of footsteps.**

**Boy1 : Kanata Saionji!**

**Kanata (turns around) :What? You guys?**

**The boys from section 2 to 5 are gathered in front of Kanata.**

**Kanata : What do you want?**

**Boys : What're you doing with Ms.Kouzuki? she's not yours okay! Darn you!**

**Kanata : Don't worry! Guys! We just met yesterday okay! What's up with your mind! I can't understand you guys!..(he runs away from them because the boys are looking like they're ready to kill).**

**Kanata : Damn it! (he leans against a door). Darn it, what's up with these guys, it's all of them are after Miyu, I guess she's really popular. (Then the door behind her suddenly opens).**

**Kanata is about to fall backward but someone grabbed him from behind like he's being hugged.**

**Kanata (turns around) : Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to that door- huh? You!**

**Miyu : Oh hi Kanata! (she smiles at him).**

**Kanata (quickly stood up) : Sorry! Hahaha!**

**Miyu quickly pulls Kanata inside the room then closes the door.**

**Kanata :What're you doing? (he blushes).**

**They both heard the footprints of the boys fade.**

**Miyu : If those guys see you, you'll be a goner.**

**Kanata : Oh I see.. by the way what are you doing here at the laboratory?**

**Miyu : well I'm going to prove our teacher we can shut black holes by putting on one of my inventions, it's called a black hole cork.**

**Kanata (wraps his arms) :And how is that possible?**

**Miyu (smiles at him): first let say that this vacuum is a black hole, now I'll switch it to overdrive (switches it) as you can see it can suck anything (places an apple which shatters into smaller bits and eventually got sucked).**

**Kanata : wow!**

**Miyu : Now watch what will happen if I place my invention, (she places her invention on the Vacuum, the cork eventually got stuck on the Vacuum and causes the Vacuum to shut down).**

**Kanata : Amazing! Man I would like to add you at our science club! You're a genius!**

**Miyu :It's nothing really, my mother taught me all that stuff.. she's a NASA astronaut.**

**Kanata : Really! That's cool! (grabs Miyu's shoulder) Miyu! I really need some one like you..**

**Miyu (raises an eyebrow): and what do you actually mean?**

**Kanata : I meant, I need someone like you for our school project! We're going to make a rocket ship with carbonated water as a substitution for gas.**

**Miyu laughs at what Kanata said.**

**Miyu : You silly! You can't make carbonated water fuse with the machine! What are you talking about? It's cause the machine to rust because of carbon! Hahah!**

**Kanata : Really? I thought of that idea and you trashed it!**

**Miyu : Hey! It's true! You should put water instead of carbonated ones.. but a full tank would only last 2-5 minutes..**

**Kanata : Yeah… so tomorrow? At my place?**

**Miyu : Well, I'm free tomorrow, okay! Deal! (Smiles at him then shakes his hand.)**

**Kanata : By the way, my place is at-**

**Miyu : Saionji temple right about 1-2 Km from here…**

**Kanata : Let me guess, school newspaper!**

**Miyu : nope, school records! **

**Kanata :What? School records?**

**Miyu (ready to go outside the room) : oh right! I work for the school, I sort all the records of students.**

**Kanata : and you opened my records eh? You must be interested in me.. (smirks).**

**Miyu : Actually, that's my job to make sure all your records were correct! If one is misspelled it'll spell trouble for me! Well gotta go! Cheerleading class is almost ready! (walks away from Kanata).**

**Kanata :hehe.. I wonder why she talks to me and not to the other guys..(remembers something)**

**Kanata : Oh great!I forgot about Mizuno's lesson plan… (sprints to the faculty room).**

**Meanwhile Miyu is at the gym.**

**Miyu (wearing cheerleading uniform) : okay let's start! (WOOHH! MIYU YOU'RE GORGEOUS!) I can't concentrate with all the boys here..**

**Aya : hey Miyu! Can you get my baton over there? (points at the bench).**

**Miyu : Sure thing! (runs to the bench but she get tripped and fell on the ground.)**

**Miyu (holds her left leg) : Ow! Clumsy me!**

**Then a boy lends him a hand.**

**Miyu (takes his hand) : Thanks! (the boy hands her a white rose).**

**Nozomu : hello there, little Miyu!**

**Miyu : hey! You're Nozomu! (she smiles).**

**Nozomu : Well.. look at you! It's been a while since I've seen you Miyu!**

**Miyu : Yeah! So what are you doing here..**

**Nozomu : I'm studying here as well… I'm a transfer student! (he smiles).**


	3. Broken Promise

**Miyu is startled to see her childhood friend at her school Nozomu.**

**Miyu : What are you doing here?**

**Nozomu (still holding her hand) : Well, my father's business isn't that successful in Europe so we decided to come back here.**

**Miyu (smiles happily at him) : Really? That's great!**

**Nozomu then holds her hands and whispers something in her ear.**

**Nozomu : Miyu, I know we've been apart for sometime now and I was wondering, would you go out with me tomorrow?**

**Miyu happily agreed, forgetting that she has another appointment… with Kanata.**

**Later After Kanata's class….**

**Kanata (placing his stuff in his bag): Yaaaawwwnnn… I'm stressed out! Maybe I should go home.**

**Then Santa grabs him.**

**Santa : Hey Kanata! Want to play basketball tomorrow?**

**Kanata (Shaking his head): Sorry Santa, I have a meeting with someone.**

**Santa : So what you're saying is that you're running a business now?**

**Kanata : NO Silly! I have to do my science project with someone okay?**

**Santa : And who is this "someone"?**

**Kanata (sighs) : It's Miyu okay? She's going to help me make my machine word using water.**

**Santa : MIYU? (Kanata covers his mouth).**

**Kanata : SSSHHHSSS Shut up you bastard! What if someone from the other class hears you? I'm going to be in trouble for the rest of the school year!**

**Then a Guy from the other section standing like 6foot walks to Kanata and Santa.**

**Guy : What are you're business with Kouzuki? Huh?**

**Kanata (looks angrily at Santa) : Now look what you've done? I'm a goner!**

**Then the Guy cries.**

**Guy (sheding tears) : Why are you doing this to me Kanata! I loved you from the very start! I'm not hoping that you and Miyu are going out! Because I love you!**

**Kanata and Santa are both shocked when they heard that the Guy is actually….. in love with him?**

**Kanata (grabs Santa as they both started running) : Darn it YAOI! (imagines him and that Guy holding hands). Daaaaarrrnnn iiittt! (holds his mouth as if he's going to puke).**

**Later, Miyu arrives at her house…**

**Miyu (Places her stuff down) : Phew… It's very tiring.. Dad! I'm home..**

**Yuu : Good you're home! So how's school today Miyu?**

**Miyu : Well it's nice! Remember Nozomu? He's here! **

**Yuu : Really? Nozomu and his family? That's nice!**

**Miyu : And he's asking me out tomorrow! Can I go dad?**

**Yuu : Well, sure! But please come home early okay?**

**Miyu : Sure Thanks dad! (kisses him on his cheek).**

**Yuu : Hehe.. ok Miyu! Dinners ready by the way!**

**Miyu : Okay dad!**

**The next day..**

**Kanata opens his eyes then looks at the clock to find out that it's already 7:00am.**

**Kanata : Alright! I better get the machine ready! I'm really excited! Miyu is really a life saver! She says that she'll be arriving at 11am so I have about 4 hours to assemble the machine.**

**Hosho : What are you actually doing?**

**Kanata (raises an eyebrow) : it's my machine? Isn't it obvious?**

**Hosho : What ever ! isn't it too early to be doing something like this?**

**Kanata :What ever dad! Why don't you go to your prayer room and pray all day!**

**Hosho : Oh you're so cruel! (turns into a chibi face and floats away).**

**Kanata :What ever..**

**Meanwhile, Miyu wakes up**

**Miyu : Oh is that time already? (rubs her eyes) then looks at her cellphone which had a message.**

**Message:**

**GOODMORNING MY LITTLE MIYU, I JUST WOKE UP AND THE FIRST THING THAT I THINK WAS YOU! WELL, I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT OUR DESTINED PLACE OKAY! LOVE YOU! MWAH!**

**Miyu (closes her eyes as she smiles) : Nozomu… he's always the same.**

**Miyu gets dressed in her usual red dress then heads for their destined place...**

**Hours has passed… it is now 11:30am and Kanata is still waiting at the front porch of the Saionji Temple.**

**Kanata : Miyu… where are you?... darn it…**

**Kanata is waiting impatiently when someone arrives at the Temple… it's a figure of a woman.**

**Kanata(runs toward to where the woman is) : Miyu! Finally you're here!**

**But to Kanata's surprise it's only Mikan Yamamura..**

**Mikan : Miyu? Who's Miyu?**

**Kanata : Oh it's you Mikan…**

**Mikan: well I wanted to drop by and hope that I'll find some ideas for my new manga… but unfortunately the only thing that I found is this name Miyu..**

**Kanata : Well, Miyu is nothing really…it's just a name..**

**Mikan : Which is a nice name! I'm planning on naming my main character Miyu! Nyahaha! Well thanks for the idea see ya Kanata! (she walks down the temple).**

**Kanata (sighs) : Phew that Mikan… such a hardworking cartoonist, anyway… where's Miyu? I thought that she'll arrive at 11am.**

**Later..**

**Nozomu is sitting on a chair at a certain restaurant when Miyu came in.**

**Miyu (huffing and puffing) : Sorry I'm late! I hate traffic! Nyahah!**

**Nozomu : It's okay my little Miyu, well shall we? (hands her the menu).**

**To be Continued..**


	4. I'm only Human

**It was 3:00pm and Kanata is loosing confidence waiting for her.**

**Hosho (walks to him then hands him some tea) : Is everything alright my son ?**

**Kanata grabs the cup of tea but he didn't pay attention to what his father said.**

**Hosho : (Sigh) well, Kanata. Help yourself okay? (walks away from him).**

**Kanata has this blank stare in his eye as he continues to look and hope Miyu walk up those Saionji steps.**

**It has been a long time and it is getting dark and quiet outside…**

**Kanata : I guess she's not coming… (he walks up to his machine then gives it a hard kick).**

**The next day Kanata arrives at school, he's the only student who doesn't have any machine or project to show off the school fair.**

**Miyu then walks up together with Nozomu when she bumped into Kanata.**

**Miyu (smiles at him) :Oh hi Kanata… (looks at Nozomu) This is Kana-**

**Kanata walks away from the couple without any feelings.**

**Miyu then remembers that she and Kanata had an appointment which the girl carelessly forgot.**

**Miyu : Nozomu, wait here ok? (she rushes towards Kanata)**

**Nozomu : Miyu…chan?**

**Miyu finally cathes up on Kanata then grabs his hand.**

**Miyu : Kanata.. I'm-**

**Kanata snatches back his hand then continues to walk away.**

**Miyu : Kanata please listen.**

**Christine then suddenly popped out of nowhere … in berserk mode.**

**Christine : So Kanata, are you on a date or something? Huh?**

**Kanata : No. (he said in a cold and faint voice then starts to walk away yet again**

**Unknowingly to anyone, Miyu also has a soft side. She starts to shed tears but she held it back and just kept on following Kanata. People might think that she is a cute little blonde girl who knows a lot about everything. But deep inside, she is also a human being. No one is perfect.**

**The fair is really worth it. the school fields are turned into a crowded place filled with colors from the tents that sell various items. Kanata is shopping at one of the store where they sell greeting cards.**

**Kanata is looking at a certain card entitled "Sorry for the trouble" then remembers Miyu, so he decides to look at the other cards, but knowingly that there are bunch of girls at the store which adore him, he decides to leave the store. As he went out, he bumped into Santa Kurousu.**

**Santa : Hey MAN! Check out this old record that they're selling.. it says "Sorry seems to be the hardest word".**

**Kanata heard the word "sorry again" and starts to remember Miyu again. He shakes his head then walks away.**

**Santa (looks at Kanata ) : Kanata… what happened to you?**

**Miyu then arrives at the scene together with Nozomu.**

**Nozomu : Miyu? What has gotten into you? Who are you following?**

**Then a bunch of guys sees Miyu.**

**Itachi :Hey there's Miyu!**

**Sasuke : Miyu we love you!**

**Miyu : Oh darn it! (she sprints ahead leaving Nozomu behind).**

**Naruto : There's Miyu grab her! We love you Miy- (Nozomu grabs Guy 3).**

**Nozomu : No one says "I love you" to Miyu but me! GYAAHH! (Starts to act like Christine in berserk mode).**

**Miyu is looking for Kanata to apologize but she bumped into Nanami and Aya.**

**Aya : Hey It's Miyu! So Miyu? What's up?**

**Miyu (looks around) : I… I really love to talk guys but.. did you see Kanata nearby?**

**Nanami : What's this? Miyu looking for Kanata?**

**Miyu (blushes a little) : It's not what you think Nanami!**

**Aya : Well I think I saw him right over there.. (points at the booth where you get to ride a little boat but it is random on who will be you're partner.)**

**Miyu : hontone? (hontonereally) arigatou! (arigatou thanks). (She runs to that booth).**

**Aya : Huh? Speaking Japanese all of a second..**

**Nanami : But I still don't get it.. why is she looking for Kanata?**

**Nozomu then arrives at Aya and Nanami.**

**Aya (looks shocked) : Wha? What happened to you?**

**Nozomu (huff) (puff) : Hi.. did you see a girl a blonde girl right about this tall? (takes a guess at Miyu's height using his hand).**

**Nanami : You mean Miyu Kouzuki?**

**Nozomu : Yeah! That's right! So you know each other?**

**Nanami : We've been friends for quite some time.**

**Nozomu : Hontone? Well I'm her childhood friend Nozomu Hikarigaoka.**

**Aya : So are you two actually.. going out?**

**Nozomu : good guess.. yeah! We go out all the time.. so where did she go again?**

**Nanami : Over there! By the booth.**

**Nozomu : Thanks girls! Talk to you sometime! (runs to the booth).**

**Aya and Nanami looks at each other they sense something odd is going on.. can this be a possible "love triangle"?**

**Miyu (finds Kanata in the middle of the crowd) : Kanata! KANATA! (then a man gives him a ticket stub with 3 numbers "109" written on it"**

**Miyu : What's this? (raises an eyebrow while looking at the ticket stub).**

**Man : Okay! Here are the rules! I'll call a ticket stub of one boy then a ticket stub of one girl.. however is called please step in this platform so that you can ride the boat to the tunnel of love.**

**Miyu : Wha? What is Kanata doing here?**

**Kanata is shocked to find out that this isn't the booth that he wanted.**

**Kanata : What the hell? This isn't the food booth! I thought this three numbers "108" is like a order stub.**

**Man : Okay ! First I'll call the ticket stub of a boy! Here are the 3 digit number… 1…0….8.. whomever are you please step in the platform.**

**Kanata :Darn it! **

**Kanata steps on the platform as bunches of girls scream!**

**  
Girl : AHH! KANATA! WE LOVE YOU! PICK ME! PICK ME! 105!**

**Girl 2 : no ME! 163!**

**Miyu : Kanata…**

**Man : Now let's pick the 3 digit number for this guys partner… hmm.. let's see.. the first number is 1..**

**Girl 3: oh shoot! Unfortunate of me..**

**Man : next is 0..**

**Girl 2 and Girl 6 : Aww man.. maybe next time..**

**Girl 1 and Girl 4 : AHH! Please pick number 1!**

**Man : and the last number is.. (drum roll).. 9! So with the number 109 please step in the platform.**

**Miyu : Oh! That's me.. I guess.. **

**Miyu steps on the platform..**

**Kanata : What?**

**Miyu : Kanata.. (looks at him).**

**Man : Well here ya go you two love birds! (pushes them both onto the boat then sails away).**

**Koishii : Well look at them! We have the most famous boy and the most famous girl from our school.. this should be a need tabloid for our school newspaper.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Gomen for the VERY VERY LATE UPDATE.. Hope you forgive me.. '( It's just that college is extremely tough..**


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

**Kanata stares at the calm waters as he and Miyu both sail through a dark tunnel.**

**Miyu just looks at him knowing that she had lost Kanata's trust and perhaps her friendship as well.**

**Miyu : Well, if you're not going to talk to me ever again at least please try to listen what I have to say ok?**

**Kanata didn't do anything he just swirl his fingers into the water.**

**Miyu : I'm really sorry Kanata… I know that I hurt you but please… as you can see no one's perfect and I'm only human.. (she takes off her glasses then starts to shed tears) you know… it's hard …. Even for me… to make such mistakes… if I made some.. it made me want to…. Cry… **

**Kanata can't help but hear Miyu's little cries so he faced her.**

**Kanata (uses his finger to wipe her tear but he is still in a cold feeling towards Miyu) : Don't cry**

**Miyu : You see… My childhood friend Nozomu came yesterday and he had asked me to a date yesterday and my mind just went blank… I'm really sorry!**

**Kanata : I guess it happens all the time, people tend to forget other people because something really important is coming up. I would probably made the same mistake.**

**Miyu (smiles a little) : Kanata… I hope you forgive me..**

**Kanata : Well… yeah… (giggles).**

**As the couple sails through the tunnel they didn't notice that about half way through the tunnel there's a camera that would take the picture of the couple in the boat and there would be a heart shape frame surrounding them so when they get out of the tunnel they're picture would be shown on a big screen.**

**Miyu : This tunnel is really long… it's been 5 minutes.**

**Kanata : Hmm? What's this? maybe you're starting to miss Nozomu.**

**Miyu : As a matter of fact yeah! It has been a couple of days but I already missed him.**

**Kanata : so would you mind telling me how you met?**

**Miyu : well it happened long ago..**

**MIYU's FLASHBACK:**

**Haruka : Hey! Look it's Miyu the geek from our school.**

**(When I was at 3rd grade I was always ignored by the girls and by the boys. They say that I'm a geek and I study too much. No one would ever talk to me until..)**

**(I was walking down the hall when I dropped my glasses).**

**Miyu : I.. I can't see without it.. oh no.. (feels around to find her glasses).**

**Then a boy handed them to me his name is Nozomu.**

**Nozomu : here you go. (gives it to Miyu).**

**Miyu : Thanks a lot! (she didn't smile because she knew that she is going to be insulted as usual so she decides to walk away).**

**Nozomu : Hey how rude.. I am just trying to be friendly.**

**Miyu quickly looks at Nozomu and says "Hontone which means Really in Japanese."**

**Nozomu : Don't let them disgrace you… you must stand out because you're very intelligent… you're beautiful eyes… they're saying something, they are saying that one day you'll become really popular in this school.**

**Miyu : Arigatou (Thank you in Japanese).**

**(Those are one of the few words that I told him "Hontone" and "Arigatou" that's why we use those words)**

**Eventually Nozomu had to leave Japan because his father had some business in Europe. Nozomu didn't say anything to me that he is leaving. Nanami is the one who told me that Nozomu is leaving and I cried for hours and didn't pay attention to studying. Than I remembered what he said that I'll someday become popular in the school. So I try to make a nice impression to the school.**

**And a couple of days ago.. he came out of nowhere… he surprised me in our cheerleading class and I had totally forgotten about our appointment.**

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

**Kanata : Oh that's nice…**

**Miyu : So Kanata… why don't you tell me you're side of the story…. On how you became soooo famous among the girls.**

**Kanata : Me? Well it all started when I was at 5th grade, My father said that to be a great Buddhist one must look good and charming to everybody. He says that I should look good just like my mom. And that I should continue to give positive images to the people all around.**

**Miyu : So what you're saying is that you're father is the one who made you this popular.**

**Kanata : Well not exactly, I tried to do what my father said and then it occur to me one day. I was playing soccer with Santa then some girls are watching as if there is some kind of a tournament or a show. I didn't notice that they girls were watching me. The first one to notice me was Christine, she was cheerful and kind she is always there when I turned around. She also started a "Kanata" fan-club which eventually reached the 500 members mark.**

**Miyu : Wha? You're that popular? Well that's nice.**

**Kanata : But the point is… I just want to look good because my father says so, I didn't want to look good for the girls in our school. It is some kind of a tasks that is a heavy burden. I wish my father didn't say that because I want to live a normal life. Sometimes I envy my friend Santa because he is always not disturbed and that's what makes my life happy to live in peace and to cherish all the moments while it last. I don't like to die one day and all I can say is that "my entire life, I only became popular and that's it" I want to explore and learn new stuff but if all this people came after me, I can't even move freely. It's such a heavy burden. And I tried to ask myself … what if the people who follow me accumulates? What will be left for me? Can I even walk home safely? Those are the questions I want to answer. (huh? Looks at Miyu who is looking at him in the eyes).**

**Miyu : Oh it's nothing… I can't believe it… we have the same idea, I only want to look good for Nozomu and not for anyone else. I can't imagine that they're making a fan club for popular guys in our school.**

**Kanata : Yeah… Miyu..?**

**Miyu : Yes?**

**Kanata : I was just wondering… about you and Nozomu… how long have you been together? Not physically but in mind and in heart?**

**Miyu : Me and Nozomu since the 3rd grade we always write letters to each other. I can't really wait for his letter to arrive it always drive me crazy.**

**Kanata : Oh I see.. (picks up her glasses).**

**Miyu : Kanata?**

**Kanata (looks at her glasses) : You know Miyu… if you didn't wear this glasses you would've looked more cuter.**

**Miyu (blushes a little) : What're you trying to say? Are you saying that I should wear contact lens?**

**Kanata notices that her glasses "grade" aren't that high.**

**Kanata : No… why don't you practice this… try reading without you're glasses for a while if you could read this book it means you're in a process of curing.**

**Kanata hands her a book which has small letter written on it.**

**Miyu (smiles) : I.. I can't read this..**

**Kanata : (uses his cellphone to give it some light for Miyu to read). This book is a new one and the writer is going to make a new fan fiction, this is the upcoming title will you please read it?**

**Miyu : Okay.. umm… (half closes her eyes). W..Wings…of…Heart 2!**

**Kanata : Wow that's nice! You're in the process of not needing you're glasses anymore. It is some kind of a practice where you're retina is getting used to read without you're glasses.**

**Miyu : Hontone? Thanks Kanata! (Gives him a friendly hug).**

**Kanata (blushes a little with a smile on his face) : Miyu-chan?**

**Then the camera takes aim at them..**

**SNAPS!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Close Call

**Kanata (still blushing) : Miyu…?**

**Miyu : Oh sorry Kanata (smiles at him) you know… I really don't want to wear any glasses… it's a miracle that I'll be not wearing it anymore! And I owe it to you.. (winks at him causing Kanata to blush more).**

**Kanata (talks to himself) : What is this? My heart… it's beating so fast… I always encountered girls everyday but.. (looks at Miyu who is looking at the him) but… (he blushes) I feel… different towards… her…**

**Miyu (raises an eyebrow) : Kanata? Are you alright? You seem very occupied.**

**Kanata : No.. No… not really.. not ..no…not at all! Hahaha! (he scratches his head).**

**MEANWHILE:**

**Nozomu is falling in line at the booth when he saw the picture of Kanata and Miyu on the Big screen, it shows Miyu hugging Kanata.**

**Nozomu : Miyu? Is that you?**

**Koishii: Just as I thought! Kouzuki is in love with Saionji!**

**Nanami : Uhh.. Aya… look over there.. (points out the big screen).**

**Aya : huh? (looks at the screen) Wha? Miyu? Kanata? Love Boat? Together? Hugging? Ahh! (whips out her mini book) This could be a nice plot in a play!**

**Christine is walking when she saw the big screen.**

**Christine : GYAAAAA? What the? My Kanata is being hugged by… MIYU! NOOOOO! (berserk mode, lifts big rock throws rock through the big screen causing it to break)**

**Aya : Christine is at it again!**

**Christine (snaps back to reality) : Oh my.. what have I done? (Takes out her toolbox then repairs the big screen, as soon as the screen is repaired the picture of Kanata and Miyu appeared again on the screen.) Kana…ta..? (she fainted)**

**Nozomu is anxious to know what happened between Kanata and Miyu inside the love tunnel, he dashes of to the exit to confront the couple.**

**(The scene returns at the tunnel)**

**Miyu : Hey Kanata…?**

**Kanata : Yeah?**

**Miyu : I was dying to ask this question to you...Kanata? Everyday, girls are chasing you from here and there and yet you don't have a girl friend..? I'm wondering, is there someone that you like?**

**Kanata :Well that… I.. ahh.. (he looks at Miyu then blushes a bit) I really.. don't know, of all the girls chasing me… I don't have someone whom I like.. **

**Miyu is in disbelief that Kanata isn't really into girls.. she chuckles at Kanata who is making a sour face.**

**Kanata : What? You don't believe me do you? **

**Miyu : Nyahaha … No, I believe you. It's nothing, I just can't imagine someone like YOU doesn't have a girlfriend. So tell me, what type of girl do you actually like?**

**Kanata : A girl… eh? Maybe someone who has blonde… (guh!)**

**Miyu : Blonde? You like blonde?**

**Kanata : No … what I meant to say is that someone who likes to BOND… not blonde.. (laughs miserably) anyway someone who likes to bond with friends and family.. someone really simple and intelligent… someone who has emerald eyes (guh!) (he stops knowing that Miyu has emerald eyes).**

**Miyu : Emerald … eyes? (she raises an eyebrow).**

**Kanata (waddles his arms up and down) : No.. Not emerald eyes.. what I meant to say was I like girls who has emperor eyes..**

**Miyu : emperor eyes! Interesting…**

**Kanata : Well ,well enough about me okay.. hey look the exit is just up ahead!**

**After a while they finally reached the end of the tunnel as the light slowly crawled up their faces.. but Miyu also saw Nozomu standing there watching them while catching his breath.**

**Miyu : Nozomu! I'm over here! (she smiles then waves her hand to him).**

**Nozomu : It really is Miyu… she hugged Saionji? But why?**

**Miyu quickly got off the boat then runs to Nozomu as she gives him a warm hug.**

**Nozomu : Nah! My Miyu wouldn't betray me.. would she?(he looks at Kanata).**

**Kanata is about to take his first step off the boat when…**

**Christine : KANATA!**

**Kanata is surprised by Christine as he fell in the water, he surfaced then looks at Christine.**

**Kanata : Christine! You don't have to shout you know!**

**Christine : Sorry Kanata, here let me help you out.. (she extends her hand to him which Kanata kindly holds onto).**

**Kanata (gets out of the water) : Now Christine don't every do that again ok?**

**Christine : Sorry Kanata, here! (hands him a large towel).**

**Nozomu : What were you doing at that tunnel Miyu? And what's the meaning of this? (he points out to her the big screen showing Kanata and Miyu hugging).**

**Christine : Kanata what is that! (points out to him the big screen showing Miyu hugging Kanata).**

**Miyu and Kanata : What!**

**Christine is starting to go berserk as Kanata desperately digs deep in his mind what to say..**

**Kanata : Umm.. Christine you see.. umm..**

**Miyu : Kanata! Come over here!**

**Kanata quickly ran towards Miyu as Christine follows him.**

**Miyu (looks at Nozomu) : Nozomu, this is Kanata… he is my friend… we always hang out knowing that he's the most popular boy in the campus and me… well you know what I am…**

**Nozomu : Ah I see.. so the most popular boy and girl in the campus are friends? That's cool… are you sure? Are you two JUST friends?**

**Miyu : Yeah! I won't betray you Nozomu.. you're my number 1! (she smiles).**

**Kanata : Yes! Yes! We are just friends! No more no less! **

**Christine : Really! That's good! Hahah! Well see you Kanata. (she skips happily).**

**Nozomu approaches Kanata then he extends his hands to him.**

**Nozomu : Kanata Saionji, thanks for watching Miyu for me…**

**Kanata (shakes his hand) : no.. no problem hehehe..**

**Nozomu : Say, why don't we eat outside later tonight? It's on me! And umm.. you could bring you're girlfriend along.**

**Kanata :Girlfriend?**

**Christine suddenly heard the word "Girlfriend" so she suddenly rushes back to Kanata.**

**Christine : Well… how thoughtful of you Nozomu … I'm delighted to join you..**

**Nozomu : So she's you're girlfriend?**

**Kanata can't say "no" because that could embarrass Christine.**

**Kanata : Well… umm… not exactly a "girlfriend" but…**

**Christine : Haha Don't mind Kanata… he's just a little shy…**

**Nozomu : uhh.. hehe.. well tonight at 7pm?**

**Christine : sure!**

**Nozomu : see ya!..**

**Kanata : okay… see ya later!**

**Miyu : bye Kanata… (she smiles).**

**Kanata : Bye Miyu!**

**Kanata looks at Miyu and Nozomu walk away. But Kanata noticed that Miyu's glasses are with him.**

**Kanata : (sigh) better return it to her later.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Kanata's sudden Emotion

**Kanata arrives at his house around 5:00pm.**

**Kanata (Removes his shoes then looks around) : Dad? Daaaad? I'm home… Dad? Where is that old geezer!**

**Kanata couldn't find his dad anywhere, he went to the kitchen to eat some Mitarashi Dango (Dumplings) **

**Kanata : What the? Where are those dumplings that I kept? (he found a little piece of paper on the table.**

**The paper turns out to be his dad's regard.**

**It says "Hello Kanata… I guess I'm not at home because you've read this! Anyway I'll be going with Mikan to the Heio department store to buy some supplies. Well see you later!"**

**Kanata (sigh) :good thing Nozomu invited me tonight or else I would've starved the whole night.**

**Kanata heads toward his room to change his outfit, as he changes his outfit he notices Miyu's glasses. He then remember Miyu saying "Hontone? Thanks Kanata!" then he remembers her warm and gentle hug… Kanata begins to blush again. Then he snaps back to reality realizing that he wore his T-Shirt Inside-Out.**

**Kanata (Takes of his shirt) : Is Miyu really that….cute? (he blushes then shakes his head) Cut it out Kanata! You know that Miyu has a boyfriend! You'll just have to accept it! that's how life goes! (he leaves his room). He then heard someone knocking at the door, he heads to the door.**

**Kanata (opens the door) : Yes? Huh? You!**

**Christine : H..Hi Kanata… ready for our date?**

**Kanata : Da..date? what're you talking about?**

**Christine (grabs his hand) : oh come one Kanata… don't be shy… let's go!**

**Kanata : Do you know what restaurant are we going?**

**Christine : yeah! Miyu called me it's at the 12th avenue between the Heio and Omachi department store.**

**Kanata : Oh I see.. so you have Miyu's cellphone number?**

**Christine : Yeah! She gave it to me a long time ago.. **

**Kanata : Really? Can I have it? (whips out his cellphone) so her number is 649-87-26… huh? ( he notices Christine going berserk).**

**Christine : So.. does this mean that you don't like me? Huh? You kind of…. Like Miyu and you want to get her number so that you'll have a private conversation…!**

**Christine : First you call each other… next you get close to each other.. and then when the moon is full..**

**Christine (imitates Kanata): Miyu? Let's meet up at the top of the mountain.**

**Christine (imitates Miyu) : Sure Kanata..**

**Christine : Then you confess you're love and then GYAAAAAAAH!**

**Kanata : Calm Down! I'm only getting her number for emergency purposes! Okay?**

**Christine (snaps back to reality) : okay Kanata… anyway.. shall we? (points to him her limousine which is parked outside )**

**Kanata : Cool! Let's go!**

**Meanwhile:**

**Nozomu (opens the car's door): You wait here driver… I'll call my fiancé Miyu.**

**Driver : But sir.. isn't it too early to be calling some "fiancé"**

**Nozomu : Huh? Nonsense! Well… maybe.. then I'll just call her "best friend in the whole wide world" llalalalalala! (spins like a ballerina).**

**Nozomu knocks on the door then Yuu answers.**

**Yuu : Oh hi Nozomu! How are you?**

**Nozomu : I'm fine dad! **

**Yuu (raises an eyebrow) : Dad?**

**Nozomu : Oh I'm sorry Mr.Kouzuki… it's because of the jet lag.. hahaha! So where's little Miyu?**

**Yuu : Well… she's still in her room getting ready, why don't you come in while you wait for her.**

**Then Miyu runs down the stairs (wearing her "blue" t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans).**

**Miyu : Nozomu! Sorry for the delay.. bye dad! (gives him a kiss on the cheek).**

**Yuu : Bye Miyu! Are you sure you're not eating dinner here?**

**Miyu (shakes her head) : No dad ! we're eating outside with some of my friends. See ya!**

**Nozomu : Bye bye Dad! Err.. Mr. Kouzuki! **

**Yuu : Miyu! I'll pick you up ok?**

**Miyu : Ok! Dad!**

**Later… it's exactly 7:00pm when Kanata and Christine arrived.**

**Kanata : Whoa! This is a five star restaurant! I can't believe Nozomu can afford this kind of thing!**

**Christine : Hehehe well his father worked in Europe… there's no doubt he is rich.**

**Kanata : Yeah ! you're also rich right Christine?**

**Christine (blushes) : Well umm.. ahh.. well it's not what you put "rich" but we are wealthy… nyahaha..**

**Kanata : What's the point? Huh? Hey! Miyu! (waves at the couple who just arrived at the scene).**

**Nozomu : Hey there they are!**

**Miyu : Hi Kanata, Hi Christine!**

**Kanata : Hi Miyu…(smiles at her)**

**Nozomu : Sir, table for 4 please.**

**Later, the 4 of them are enjoying a happy and sumptuous meal as they exchange ideas and comments about certain events happening on Heiomachi.**

**Nozomu : Really? You like pumpkins more than anything else?**

**Kanata : Yeah! That's why this pumpkin soup is the BEST! (sips some soup). Yeah!**

**Miyu (chuckles) :Yeah.. you look like a child Kanata, sipping some soup like that.. and look! You got some soup on your shirt.. you're really so childish! (giggles).**

**Kanata : Hahah! Yeah!**

**Nozomu : What about you Christine? How's the Cordon Bleu? **

**Christine : oh this? It's very tasty. Yumm… hey.. what's this chewy part?**

**Nozomu : In this restaurant, they Cordon bleu are very exquisite, they replace meat and fish with something exotic. **

**Christine : and what is this "exotic" ?**

**Nozomu : Grinded chicken intestines! (he smiles)**

**Christine is shocked and she felt sick as her face turned green.**

**Kanata : Christine are you alright?**

**Christine : I'll be…fine… Kanata.. GYAAHUUHHRRGGH ( Runs to the comfort room).**

**Miyu : Nozomu! That was a harsh thing to say!**

**Nozomu : But Miyu, that's the truth.. **

**Miyu : Eeeww.. Hontone? that's gross!**

**Nozomu : You said it haha! (his phone starts to ring).**

**Nozomu : Hi.. huh ? dad? Yeah! WHAT? Our stocks are going down? (he stood up then head outside to continue his conversation with his dad leaving Kanata and Miyu alone).**

**Kanata : So umm.. how's your dish?**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata them gives him a cute smile) : This? This is one of my favorite dish.. ever heard of Fettuccine before?**

**Kanata : It looks like a spaghetti but the sauce is white.**

**Miyu : Yeah! Want to try? (she twirled some noodles with her fork) open wide Kanata..**

**Kanata (blushes then talks to himself): B…But… she used that fork… does that mean.. it's like an.. INDIRECT KISS! **

**Miyu : Ahhh… (Tempting Kanata to open his mouth).**

**Kanata : A….A… (Then Christine and Nozomu comes back).**

**Christine :That was sick! Guuhh.**

**Nozomu : Sorry about that, My father decides to make a stock hold here.. haha..**

**Miyu (eats the noodles that was twirled) : Wow! So you're a stock holder in you're company? **

**Nozomu : Yeah ! very clever Miyu! Nyahaha! **

**After a while the four of them decides to go home..**

**Christine : Uhh.. I don't feel so good.. Driver please… take me home ASAP! (Christine drives away).**

**Nozomu : Come on Miyu.. I'll take you home!..**

**Miyu : No thanks Nozomu.. you go on ahead… I promised my dad that he would pick me up ..so… good night sweet dreams! (kisses him on the cheek).**

**Nozomu (blushes a little) : hehe.. okay! Take care of yourself okay Miyu? Bye love you! See you tomorrow! (gets in his car then drives away).**

**Kanata : So you're dad is picking you up here?**

**Miyu : Yup! What about you?**

**Kanata : I'm going to… walk.. so…umm.. see you!**

**Miyu : Okay ! bye bye!**

**Kanata walks away from Miyu but deep inside he wants to stay with her until her father picks her up… but he is worried about Hosho so he decides to go on ahead, Kanata runs as fast as he could knowing that the restaurant to the train station is about 2-3 km and from the station to the temple is approximately 4-5 km.**

**Kanata : I need to run fast GyAHH! (sprints as fast as he can).**

**Kanata is sprinting so fast but there's more.. it starts to rain really hard.**

**Kanata : Oh darn it!..**

**Meanwhile..**

**Miyu : It's raining really hard… **

**Beep Beep! His father Yuu sounds the horn to get Miyu's attention.**

**Miyu : Hey dad!**

**Yuu : So… how's you're night?**

**Miyu : it's fun… (remembers Christine and the Cordon Bleu) and really entertaining hahahaha..**

**Yuu : well.. it's good that you had a good time.. well shall we go home?**

**Miyu : Sure!**

**Meanwhile..**

**Kanata is shivering because of the cold rain.**

**Kanata : I..I betterrrr… hh..hurryy.. (forces himself to run). Ak! I can't do it.. everytime I sprint I slipped darn it! I'll never make it home it's 9:12pm and the train's last ride is 9:30pm oh no!. I better try to run! (he ran with all his might).**

**Then after 25 minutes…**

**Kanata is sitting outside the train station with the sign saying "close". He is sitting on a bench while rain pours on him really hard.**

**Kanata : Oh W…Well..ll… a..at le..least …I h…had…this ..b…ben..ch to sleep on..i..it's..like…swimming on a p..pool..**

**Then a car pulls over in front of him, then 2 figure comes out of the car with umbrellas.**

**Miyu : Kanata? Are you alright? (she looks worried).**

**Yuu : Do you know him Miyu?**

**Miyu (nods her head) : Yup… he's one of my friends.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEWS PLEASE IF YOU DON'T MIND THANKS FOR READING:D**


	8. Sunday Morning Rain Is Falling

**Miyu kneels down then lifts Kanata's bangs so that she could see his face.**

**Miyu : Kanata? Are you alright?**

**Yuu : Miyu? We should take him to our home… he might catch a cold.**

**Miyu : Good idea dad!**

**Kanata (half opens his eyes) : Huh? Who.. are… you? Achoo**

**Yuu : You'll catch a cold… hurry get in the car..**

**Kanata is half conscious and he couldn't recognize whom he is talking to… knowing that he doesn't have a place to stay overnight, Kanata gets in the car.**

**Next Day – Sunday**

**Kanata (opens his eyes) : Yaawn.. huh? (recognizes that this place isn't the train station nor the Saionji temple) where am I?**

**Then Yuu arrives carrying a trey with some hot tea.**

**Yuu (smiles at him) : Here, help yourself.**

**Kanata : Wha? Who are you? And where am I..**

**Yuu : We saw you asleep outside the train station while the rain was pouring, so we decided to take you here, at our place..**

**Kanata : umm.. thanks.. (he lowers his head in gratitude)..**

**Then a doorbell rang.**

**Yuu (heads toward the door) : Oh that must be your father.**

**Kanata : THE OLD GEEZER? How did he?..**

**Yuu opens the door to find Hosho who worriedly rushes to his son.**

**Hosho : Oh Kanata! I was worried about you.. I thought budha took you away! I'm so happy! (he kneels at Kanata while holding his hands).**

**Kanata : Father! How did he? (looks at Yuu).**

**Yuu (chuckles) : You see I called you're dad and told him that his son is at our place.**

**Kanata : How did you know my dad?**

**Yuu : Well… my daughter gave me you're telephone number at home.**

**Kanata : You're daughter? (he examines Yuu then he recognize that Yuu has a resemblance with someone at school).**

**Kanata then turns his attention to his father who is still crying.**

**Kanata : Dad! Stop it okay? I'm all fine now! (then Yuu feels Kanata's forehead).**

**Yuu : Oh my! Kanata you still have a fever… it'll be best if you rest here until the rain stops.**

**Hosho : Don't worry Kanata, I'll wait for you…**

**Yuu : So you're Kanata's dad.. I'm the father of Mi- **

**Hosho : Nice to meet ya! I'm Hosho and I'm grateful that you found my son! (looks at some religion books at the bookshelf) .. Hey those books… can you tell me what are those books for?**

**Yuu : Oh sure! Well this one is…**

**Kanata is sitting alone in the guest room looking at the window wishing that the storm would end.**

**Kanata : So.. today is Sunday…and it's still raining outside… achoo darn it achoo why do I have a cold at this time…**

**Then there's a knock on the door.**

**Kanata : uhh come in!**

**The door opens, Yuu and Hosho came inside.**

**Hosho : Kanata, We'll be out for a while okay? We'll comeback after 3 hours.**

**Kanata : Wait! You're not leaving me alone here are you?**

**Yuu (smiles at him): Don't worry Kanata, My daughter is still sleeping at her room, she'll accompany you once she wakes up.. okay see you!**

**Kanata : Where are you goin- (blag! The door slams shut).**

**Kanata is left alone at the guest room as he peeks out to see Yuu and Hosho ride in the car and went someplace where he doesn't know.**

**Kanata : I'm bored (gruugghh, his stomach begins to make some sounds) I'm hungry… I hope they don't mind if I had some snack here…**

**Kanata opens the door then he steps in the hallway, he smells something burning..**

**Kanata : something smells bad… this doesn't look good! (he runs to where the source of the fire is).**

**Kanata arrives at the kitchen where something really serious is burning, he finds someone standing at the stove …**

**Kanata (runs toward the person) : Watch out! **

**Kanata (grabs a bucket of water then pours it on the fire) : Phew… that was a close call.. (he turns around to the person) Huh? HUH? MIYU?**

**Miyu : Oh .. Kanata…**

**Kanata : So you're the man's daughter… so that must mean … you saved me yesterday.**

**Miyu : Yeah, I can't stand it seeing you sleeping as heavy rain pours on you.. (she takes one step closer to Kanata) anyway… I was trying to cook because I didn't see my father anywhere, I tries using gas instead of oil to cook some food… **

**Kanata (gives Miyu a light pinch on the cheek) : Hahaha! You're really good at science and math but you're not good at cooking… this is interesting.**

**Miyu (embarrassed at what Kanata said) : Well excuse me!**

**Kanata : Just kidding Miyu… so what do you want to eat?**

**Miyu : Hmm.. anything would do..**

**Kanata : Do you have some… pumpkins? **

**Miyu : Pumpkins? Well umm.. (searches) here! We have this pumpkin..**

**Kanata : Great! Now I'll prepare some pumpkin dish!**

**After a few minutes, Kanata served some pumpkin.**

**Miyu (takes a bite) : mmm.. this is tasty!**

**Kanata : Yeah! Nothing beats pumpkin..**

**Miyu (smiles at him) : hehe well, I think you really like pumpkin… do you Kanata?**

**Kanata : Well, in fact I do!**

**Miyu : Kanata? Can I ask something?**

**Kanata : Yeah sure! (he looks at Miyu seriously).**

**Miyu : Well….umm…I was wondering… would you teach me how to cook? (she blushes).**

**Kanata : Sure! I'll teach you how to cook fettuccine!**

**Miyu : Hontone? Thanks Kanata! **

**Kanata remembers this line but the "hugging" part is missing…then he remembers that Miyu's glasses are still with him.**

**Kanata : Miyu, You left your glasses yesterday… (hands the glasses to her) here..**

**Miyu : Thanks Kanata you know I really didn't notice that I wasn't wearing any glasses because my vision is starting to heal.. thanks anyway! (she wears her glasses).**

**Kanata (takes off her glasses) : No Miyu! If you're in the state of recovery, you mustn't wear any glasses..**

**Miyu : Oh.. I see…now can you teach me about those cooking techniques?**

**Kanata : Ok!**

**After a couple of hours… Kanata and Miyu both sat on the floor drinking some hot chocolate..**

**Miyu : When I was little… my mom used to cook everything while my father teaches me about math and science, that's why I didn't get the chance to learn how to cook.. but thanks to you! I can cook my favorite dishes without my father to help me with.. thanks Kanata!**

**Kanata notices that Miyu is somewhat, changing her personality.. from a kind hearted girl who likes to read books to a cute , adorable and nice girl that likes to help other people with a smile.**

**Then after a few minutes Hosho and Yuu both arrives as the rain finally stops..**

**Hosho : well I guess we'll be going! Thanks for the TOFU Yuu!**

**Yuu : Thanks for spending some time with me Hosho! (he places his hand on Miyu's shoulder).**

**Miyu : Bye Kanata! Thanks for teaching me..**

**Yuu : Teach.. you? What did he..**

**Miyu : He taught me how to cook dad.. (she smiles)**

**Kanata : well good bye Miyu! See you tomorrow at school.. perhaps..**

**Miyu : okay Kanata… here! (throws something at him).**

**Kanata (catches it) : huh? It's a piki piki angel that looks like a lucky charm… thanks Miyu..**

**Miyu : It's the least I can do!**

**Kanata and Hosho went home as Miyu and Yuu goes inside their home.**

**Yuu : Miyu, he must be one special friend to you… is he you're boyfriend Miyu?**

**Miyu : No dad! He's not …**

**Yuu : Haha but Saionji is a nice guy right?**

**Miyu : Yeah… he helps me out in many ways, from cooking to making my vision better.**

**Yuu : No, I meant his father.. Mr. Hosho.**

**Miyu : Oh? (looks dumbfounded) I don't know his father… I didn't had a chance to talks to him.. so why are you saying this to me dad?**

**Yuu : Well never mind.. DID you say that Kanata helped you improve your vision?**

**Miyu : Yep.. look! (shows some books then she tries to read it)**

**Miyu didn't tell his dad that she and Nozomu are lovers… Yuu only knows them as child hood friends…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. The Romantic Journey of Two Lovers

"**Riiiinnngg" The school bell rang meaning it's the start of the 1st period.**

**Ms.Mizuno enters the classroom as the students return to their rightful seating arrangements.**

**Mizuno : Morning class!**

**Class : Morning teacher!**

**Mizuno : Well it's time for (takes out a banner that says "Romantic journey of two lovers"… You know the story of this play right? I want you (points at Aya) to make a play but not just any play, I want a passionate play. Everytime there's a romantic scene I want the cast to be true and passionate! And just a reminder, this play is made up of all the students that are chosen from each section. Our section must have 3 representatives, so start voting now! (hands them each a piece of paper).**

**Santa : Hm… I need to write three people right? Hmm.. let's see.. (looks at Kanata) maybe I'll vote for him and… (looks at Hanakomachi and Nanami) this should be fun!write the names of the three.**

**Nanami : I'll pick Santa,Christine and Saionji!**

**Christine : I'll pick Kanata, Santa and Nanami!**

**Kanata : Hmm..? there should be a lot of talents… who should I pick.? (looks at Santa) How about Santa.. Nanami and … oh well Hanakomachi..**

**After a few minutes they all have counted the ballot box.**

**Mizuno : So the first to be picked is.. Christine Hanakomachi!**

**Christine : Great! I'm very happy!**

**Mizuno : next is Santa Kurosu!**

**Santa : Yeah man!**

**Mizuno : and the last one… Kanata Saionji!**

**Kanata : I'm expecting that! (looks disappointed because he is chosen to represent).**

**Girl 1 : Kanata I voted for you!**

**Girl 2: No I did!**

**Girl 3 : No I did! **

**Kanata : (Sigh)**

**After the 3rd period… the school bell rang signaling that it's lunch time.**

**Santa : Hey man! It's the first time for me to represent our class, I'm so INTO it! man!**

**Kanata : I wouldn't get so excited if I were you.**

**Santa : Why is that Kanata?**

**Kanata (raises an eyebrow then places his arm around Santa) : Well you see.. it gets pretty scary when you're on stage, and you know it's bad news if you get stage fright.. the stage team would be worried about you then before you knew it, you blew it!**

**Santa (pats Kanata at the back) : Don't worry! I can't have stage fright, this is Santa you're talking to!**

**Kanata : Oh well, whatever! Huh? (He saw as announcement at the bulletin board saying "all representatives, please go to the gymnasium at 1:00pm)**

**Santa :Hey! It's 1:15pm hurry Kanata! (drags him).**

**At the gymnasium..**

**Aya : okay! So we'll have the story of the romantic journey of the two lovers, so the boy is an average guy minding his own business when suddenly he bumped into this girl which he fell in love with, first they were friends then they became lovers. They explored different countries together because the Boy is a Journalist then this girl is an explorer. But in the end they would eventually end their relationship due to the boy's sudden death.So who would play the part of the girl?**

**Some girls backed down because the lines of the girl is pretty difficult to memorize.**

**Aya: Anybody?**

**Christine : I.. I can't do this! It's too.. it's too long! Aya can I be the evil mistress than tries to ruin their relationship? **

**Aya : A..Sure..So nobody wants to play the part of the girl? (looks at someone at the front) hey what about you.. you seem pretty intelligent.**

**Miyu : Wha? Me?**

**Aya : Yeah! You can be the leading lady and you're lover should be…**

**Nozomu : I can play the part!**

**Aya : Great! Now we have Miyu and Nozomu as the leading characters.**

**The door opens then Kanata and Santa runs to the front stage.**

**Kanata (huff puff) : Sorry Aya, we got carried away..**

**Santa : It's all sudden.. (huff puff) it's really hard to run.**

**Aya : Well anyways! We have the leading characters it Miyu and Nozomu.**

**Kanata : Miyu?**

**Santa : what's the matter Kanata? Why are you staring at Kouzuki?**

**Kanata (shakes his head) :nothing.. so Aya what's our part?**

**Aya : Hmm.. Kanata you can be Miyu's close friend at the play, and for you Santa.. hmm.. you can be Nozomu's brother.**

**Santa : Okay! Cool! **

**Aya : Okay! That's everybody now please read your lines (hands them all their plot).**

**Kanata and the others were doing well when..**

**Kanata (looks at the plot) : So? Is this the place?**

**Miyu (looks at the plot while facing the place) : Yeah.. it brings back so much memories.**

**Kanata (looks at the plot ) : What's this?**

**The plot says "after she looks at the window you must caress her hair then continue with the plot"**

**Kanata blushes then looks at Miyu who is looking at him while smiling cutely.**

**Kanata (extends his hand towards her) : Umm.. (he gets his fingers close to her to touch her hair).**

**Aya : Cut! That' s all for today! Kanata please practice you're lines! Okay!**

**Kanata : Phew! (sits at the stage).**

**Santa : Yo! Man! What happened back there? It's like you froze.. and you're suppose to touch Kouzuki's hair right?**

**Kanata : Yeah..**

**Then Miyu interrupts the two handing them some cold beverages.**

**Miyu : Here ya go boys! (she smiles).**

**Kanata : Thanks!**

**Santa : Whoa! Mt.Fuji HEAVENLY soda! This is my favorite! Thanks Ms.Kouzuki!  
**

**Miyu : No..No. just call me Miyu okay? (she smiles again then walks towards Nozomu).**

**Santa : Ne Kanata? Miyu is really a cute and kind person right?**

**Kanata (looks at Miyu): Yeah.. she sure is..**

**Aya (hold a mic like thing) : Okay everybody listen! Who among you needs to practice your lines?**

**A bunch of people raises their hands, Aya counts them one by one.**

**Aya : Hmm. It seems that almost all of you needs practice.. okay! Let's meet up tomorrow at Kanata's place!**

**Bunch of girls scream hearing that they're going to stay at Kanata's place.**

**Kanata :WhaT! My place? You got to be kidding me!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Long time no see Saionji

**The next day, Kanata is packing his stuff as the last period ends with the ring of the bell.**

**Kanata (places his stuff in his bag) : Okay Santa! Let's go!**

**Santa (picks up his bag) : you go on ahead, I'll have something to do.. see you!**

**Kanata : But you'll be late for the practice.**

**Santa : don't wory! Aya said that it'll be a sleep over at your place so that we can practice overnight without worrying a thing.**

**Kanata (drops his bag) :What! That AYA! darn it! I'll have to ask my father that my guess are staying overnight.. (sigh) (walks away).**

**Santa (throws Kanata an umbrella) : By the way Kanata! It's raining heavily outside you'll need this.**

**Kanata : Thanks man!**

**Kanata heads to his locker to change his shoes and to put stuffs in. he then notices Nozomu standing at the door looking at the sky. Kanata approaches him…**

**Kanata : Uhh.. Nozomu? Are you alright?**

**Nozomu (looks at him ) : Oh.. Kanata..**

**Kanata noticed that something isn't right, Nozomu looks awfully serious.**

**Kanata (talks to himself) : Why it Nozomu acting like this? Does it mean that he and Miyu broke up?**

**Nozomu : Kanata… you see.. I.. uhh..**

**Kanata : You ? **

**Nozomu : I broke..**

**Kanata : You broke with Mi-**

**Nozomu : I BROKE MY UMBRELLA!**

**Kanata looks dumbfounded by what he said. Kanata thought that Miyu and Nozomu broke up.**

**  
Nozomu : So… we're sleeping at your place tonight right? Let's go! **

**Kanata : How? Do you have a driver or something?**

**Nozomu : No.. (smiles at him) your going to take me with you..**

**Meanwhile… Miyu , Nanami and Christine are at their respective lockers when someone in a red coat walks pass them.**

**Nanami (looks at the person) : Huh? Is she from our school?**

**Miyu : I don't think so.. wait here.. I'll talk to her..**

**Miyu approaches the person then she grabs her shoulder.**

**Miyu : Umm excuse me.. are you from this school? You don't seem to have a uniform like ours.**

**Person : Oh sorry! I'm just looking for somebody.. well gotta rush see you!**

**Miyu couldn't do anything as the person runs away from her.**

**Christine then arrives at the scene.**

**Christine : Hey Miyu.. who is she? She has long beautiful black hair.**

**Miyu : I don't know.. well anyway are we going to Saionji's place? Let's go!**

**After a few moments… **

**Santa arrives at the auditorium. He sits behind the stage looking for something.**

**Santa :Where is it… where? WHERE? (he fell on the hole behind the stage because of his carelessness). **

**Santa (holds his head) : OUCH! Huh? FOUND IT! (he raises the cactus man video game high above his head). But.. how can I get out of here?**

**The hole is 8-10 feet deep. Santa tries to jump to reach the ledge but unfortunately he failed.**

**Santa : help ME! OVER HERE! **

**Then a hand shows up.. Santa knowing that he desperately needed help, he grabbed the hand.**

**Santa : This hand is smooth and soft.. maybe this is a girl..**

**When he finally reaches the surface he saw this person from earlier (the one Miyu met). **

**Santa : Uhh.. thanks!**

**Person : No problem..**

**Santa : Hey who are? You're not from here..**

**Person :Well.. I'm searching for someone….**

**Santa : Maybe I can be of help… it's a way to repay you.**

**Person (Smiles) : Well.. I'm looking for-**

**At the Saionji temple…**

**Kanata (runs with Nozomu) : AHh! WET WET WET WET HURRY UP NOZOMU! ( opens the door then dives inside) Phew I made it! (Nozomu runs past him stepping on his back) GAAAH! **

**Nozomu : Sorry Kanata… huff puff**

**Kanata : Anyway make yourself at home.. I'll talk to my dad.**

**Nozomu : Sure..**

**Kanata goes to the hall where his father chants prayers or rituals.**

**Kanata : Dad.. Me and my friends are staying for the night here.. I hope you don't mind.**

**Hosho : Really? Is MIYU coming?**

**Kanata : Why would you say such a thing dad?**

**Hosho : Because I want Yuu to come here too! We'll spent the night talking about religion and all that stuff.**

**Kanata : I don't know about her father, but Miyu is coming.**

**Hosho : Oh boy! That's nice!**

**A door bell rang..**

**Kanata (opens the door) : Oh HI!**

**Miyu , Nanami and Christine : Hi Kanata!**

**Girls : HI KANATA!**

**Kanata (raises an eyebrow) : Whoa! There sure is a lot of girls in here.**

**Christine : So Kanata, what are we going to do? (blushes)**

**Kanata : First umm.. please come inside! You'll catch a cold!**

**The girls went inside but Miyu didn't follow them.**

**Kanata (looks at her) : Miyu? Please come in.**

**Miyu : You know what Kanata? I'll stay here and wait for Nozomu.**

**  
Kanata (pats her head) : Don't worry Miyu.. Nozomu is already here! He arrived with me haha!  
**

**Miyu : Oh I see… well see you! (she winks at him).**

**Kanata was about to close the door when.**

**Santa (running) : Kanata!**

**Kanata : SANTA! Good thing you made it – huh? (he saw a person with Santa).**

**Santa : Kanata, this girl wants to see you.**

**Person : Long time no see… Kanata..**

**Kanata : Akira…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Akira Returns

**Kanata is shocked to find his long time friend standing in front of him.**

**Akira : I.. missed you Kanata.. (she smiles at him).**

**Santa : You two know each other? This is nice! (Nanami calls Santa) Okay see you later! (walks away).**

**Kanata : Wha.. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Europe.**

**Akira : Not anymore! I'm staying here in japan! (walks one step closer to Kanata) I .. want to be with you Kanata.. (she smiles).**

**Kanata can't help but blush as Akira's lips move inches closer to his.**

**Kanata : Akira..! we have a practice today, so if you don't mind.. I'll be practicing the entire day and I possibly won't have time to chat.. so uh.. **

**Akira : That's okay Kanata! We'll have the entire day to catch up! Anyway, won't you mind if I stay here the entire night because my dad and mom are staying at the hotel because of a certain party.**

**Kanata : Sure! Okay! You can use the room besides mine!**

**Kanata returns to the place where they are practicing. Kanata is helping the other guys make some props for the play when suddenly Santa grabs him from behind.**

**Santa : So uh.. Kanata, who is this "Akira"?**

**Kanata: Akira.. (he smiles), Akira is my childhood friend.. I met her when me and my father were fishing near the lake at the Heiomachi grand hotel, My father took a tinker at the bushes leaving me alone, then suddenly I caught a bite! It's a big one!**

**Santa :So what you're saying is that Akira is a fish? And you caught her when you're fishing?**

**Kanata (clobbers Santa) : No you idiot! I caught a large blue marlin with it's weight twice as mine. I tried to shout out to my dad but as usual he can't hear me for a particular reason. I know that If I let go of the rod my father would get angry because it's his most prized possession. But If I don't I might as well drown to death. Anyway, my feet is submerged underwater as the fish drags me to the water. And to tell you the truth, I started crying. I don't know what to do. Then out of nowhere, Akira grabbed me then we pulled the fish together.**

**Santa : Wow! Sugoi! Akira is really strong..**

**Kanata : Yep, she even asked me if I was alright , then we became good friends. Until that faithful day when she left.**

**Santa : And why is that?**

**Kanata : Her father has a corporation at Europe so there's no other choice… she told me that her father first worked for a certain sowing company at the united states, As time passed by her father accumulated enough money to start a own company which is at Europe.**

**Santa : Oh I see.. thanks for telling me Kanata**

**Kanata : No problem.**

**Aya then drags Kanata**

**Aya : There you are Saionji! How can we start the plot without you? Come on!**

**Later…**

**Aya : Okay! Now on with the plot! You saw Kouzuki crying , now what do you do?**

**Kanata : I.. I cheer her up right?**

**Aya : DON'T QUESTION ME! JUST DO THE PLOT!**

**Miyu (crying while in character) : I… I can't help it… he's gone! He's .. sniffs**

**Kanata (moves closer to her then kneels beside her) : Hey… cheer up. It's alright… sometimes love moves that way. It's starting to elope us but before it completes it .. it disappears.. out of nowhere… **

**Miyu : Kanata… (she wipes her tears then hugs Kanata pretty tight while crying in his arms) I.. I… don't know what to do without him… I.. I.. have no reason to live!**

**Kanata (blushing a lot while talking to himself) : Man.. I know this is a play but.. she's hugging.. he… I can't help .. it.. ! I.. umm….**

**Aya : Cut! Kanata, did you practice your lines? You should say "Don't worry I'm here for you" got that? Huh?**

**Kanata fell on the ground like a gelatine as his face turn red.**

**Santa : Get a bucket of water! Now! **

**Akira then arrives with a bucket of water in hand then splashes it all on Kanata's face..**

**Kanata : Oh.. huh? Did I fainted?**

**Akira : Yes you did you little psycho.. (Akira smiles at him).**

**Aya : Excuse me miss, but .. who are you?**

**Miyu : Are you the one from school?**

**Akira : Oh.. sorry , My name is Akira Kijo.. nice to meet you.. I'm Kanata's childhood friend.**

**Nozomu : Wow! Nice to meet you miss!.. I'm Nozomu Hikarigaoka.**

**The others greeted her one by one as Kanata walks outside to get some fresh air.**

**Kanata : I… I need a breather.. sigh (he stargazed for a while then Akira sat beside him).**

**Akira : Kanata? **

**Kanata : Oh Hi Akira..**

**Akira : How's your play going? Pretty smooth huh?**

**Kanata : Yeah… her skin is pretty smooth..**

**Akira : huh?**

**Kanata : Oh! What I meant to say is that our play is running smoothly.**

**After dinner..**

**Hosho : Yuu! Nice to see you! **

**Yuu : Hi Hosho! I'm here to pick up my daughter.. so where is she?**

**Hosho : Oh didn't you hear? She and her classmates are sleeping because they are practicing the school play.**

**Yuu : Really? **

**Hosho : Why don't you spend the night here? It would be fun, we'll be talking about religion stuffs!**

**Yuu : (sighs) Oh well.. **

**The moon is shining bright at the sky as Kanata continues to stargaze.**

**  
Miyu : Sleepy? **

**Kanata : Uh.. no.. you?**

**Miyu : Nah.. (stargazes with Kanata).**

**Kanata can't concentrate on looking at the stars knowing that Miyu is a couple of inches away from him. He keeps on staring at her.**

**After a few minutes Miyu heard a "growl"…**

**Miyu (smiles then chuckles) : Was that you?**

**Kanata (blushes) : Y..Yeah.. sorry.. I just… I .. **

**Miyu : Say no more Kanata! I'll be back! (She stood up then heads to the kitchen).**

**Miyu went to the kitchen to make something for Kanata when suddenly Akira grabs her shoulder.**

**Miyu : Huh? Akira?**

**Akira : Hey… watcha doing at this time? Are you hungry or something?**

**Miyu : Well … in fact… I .. I was thinking of giving Kanata some because he is VERY hungry.**

**Akira : Really? He's just really hungry.. he eats a lot! (laughs)**

**Miyu : Akira… you do know a lot about Kanata do you?**

**Akira : Well… we've been friends for a while. It's natural.**

**Miyu : So tell me this, do you LIKE Kanata?**

**Akira : Come to think of it, I really liked him before but you know… we didn't see each other for sometime so…**

**Miyu : I understand! I had a similar experience with Nozomu..**

**Akira : He's your boy friend?**

**Miyu : Yah… we never talked for a long time.. then out of the blue, he stood there staring at me. We became lovers again. Just like that! (snaps her fingers).**

**Akira : That's great! But… **

**Miyu : Don't worry! Akira! Here! Give this to Kanata…**

**Akira : okay! Thanks Miyu!**

**Akira walked towards Kanata carrying a cup of Ramen.**

**Kanata : Huh? Akira?**

**Akira : Here you go! **

**Kanata : How did you know? Did Miyu tell you?**

**Akira (chuckles) :Yeah! She is in fact a nice girl..**

**Kanata : Do you want some?**

**Akira : No thanks! (Yawns).. I'm getting sleepy… goodnight Kanata.. (kisses him at the cheek).**

**Kanata : WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! (blushes).**

**Akira : Tee hee.. you're always the same, Everytime I do that you always say the same thing.. hehe well goodnight Kanata…**

**Kanata stares at Akira while sitting at the porch with a bowl of Ramen as the Crescent moon shines at him….**

**Kanata : Yeah… you're right..**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. The Moment

**The Next day…**

**Kanata is lying on the parquet at their school as he read his lines…**

**Kanata : Darn It! This is really grueling!**

**Santa : Hey Kanata why are you lying there? Are you having trouble memorizing your lines?**

**Kanata : In fact, I am! (Shows his lines to Santa).**

**Santa : Man! Whoa! Oh My! What! This is really difficult! My grandmother would've had a hard time memorizing this!**

**Kanata (sigh) : I don't know what to do! The play is fastly approaching! What should I do!..**

**As Kanata and Santa put their heads together to think of something, Miyu arrives at the scene then sits at one of the chairs near the stage.**

**Santa (grins while looking at Kanata) : Hey Kanata, why don't you ask Kouzuki for help?**

**Kanata (snickering) : Yeah, like she will.**

**Santa (shouts) : Miyu… Miyu-chan! **

**Kanata (embarrassed) : Stop it Santa! **

**Miyu noticed Santa..**

**Miyu : Yeah? Is there anything you want me to do? (she smiles).**

**Santa : Well you see, Kanata Is having trouble memorizing his lines.. and since you're his close friend In the play, I would really appreciate it if you help my best friend Kanata.. (He vividly told Miyu with a grin on his face).**

**Miyu just smiles then stares at Kanata who is staring back at her.**

**Miyu : Sure! To tell you the truth I'm having trouble memorizing my own lines.. it'll be better if we work together .. Ne Kanata?**

**Kanata can't help but blush towards Miyu.**

**Kanata :S..S.. Sure.. thanks Miyu.. I don't know what to do with this protracted lines!**

**Then later that day.**

**Kanata (changing his shoes at the locker room) : So you're not going to our place?**

**Santa (Ties his sneakers) : Sorry Kanata, but my mom won't let me spend another night.. maybe tomorrow.. okay? See ya! (runs home).**

**Kanata : Guess I'll be going home… (walks outside).**

**Kanata stares at the cerulean clouds while walking home when suddenly someone grasps on to his shoulder.**

**Kanata (quickly turns around) : Huh? Oh!**

**Miyu (stares at him anxiously) : Huh? Did I frighten you ? sorry Kanata…**

**Kanata : Miyu-chan? Why? Wha? Are you following me?**

**Miyu : Yeah, We're going to work on our lines right?  
**

**Kanata : Oh yeah right! By the way, where is Nozomu?**

**Miyu : Nozomu told me that he can't make it. he told me that he has some appointments with his dad that he needs to take care off.**

**Kanata : I see.. **

**Miyu : Kanata? Where is Akira?**

**Kanata : Oh! Akira? She went to her parents place, she said that she'll be away for awhile.**

**Miyu (Smiles jovially): Oh ok… well shall we? I don't want to be late for dinner.**

**Later…**

**Hosho : Miyu! How are you? Is you're father here?**

**Kanata (whispers) : Here we go again.**

**Miyu : No Mr.Saionji.. my father will arrive later , he's at work.**

**Hosho : Oh I see! Anyway please come in! come in! I'll make some green tea for you… please make yourself at home.**

**Miyu (looks pleased) : Hey Kanata, you're father sure is a benevolent person!**

**Kanata (sigh) : I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you.. he does that if there is a visitor , I would call him a indolent rather than a benevolent..**

**Miyu (smiles) : Kanata, stop joking about that. At least your father cares for you even though you call him an indolent person.**

**Kanata : Yeah! Haha.. I guess he's one propitious dad.**

**They both practiced their lines at Kanata's room, Kanata and Miyu is having a hard time memorizing their lines.**

**Kanata (stares at his obscure lines) : Darn it! I can't do it.**

**Miyu : You know Kanata, When I was little I was having a hard time memorizing lines from our play. My father said that if one should memorize their lines, they should do it with action .as they say, action speaks louder than words. Once you knew your action, you can easily understand the lines. **

**Kanata : You think so?**

**Miyu : Okay… let's start of with this part.. **

**Kanata : This is the part when I dive in to save you from those hideous monsters.**

**Miyu : Okay! Let's try! (Miyu stands at a certain spot then shouts while in character) Gyah!**

**Kanata : Don't worry! Miyuuu! (he dives toward her then grabs her). Are you alright? Miyu? MIYU!**

**Miyu : I .. uhh.. (she fainted).**

**Kanata : Ooh no! what should I do..? Miyu! WAKE UP! **

**Miyu : C..continue..**

**Kanata : Wha? **

**Miyu : I said continue with your line! I'm still in character.**

**Kanata (Staggers) : Wha? I thought you're really.. (sigh) you almost gave me a heart attack.**

**Miyu (chuckles) : Anyway… we should practice this. It'll be pretty hard if we don't know the action.**

**After a few hours…**

**Kanata : It's working Miyu! **

**Miyu : I told you! See? We finished pages 1-20 we need to practice one last page.**

**Kanata : Bring it on!**

**Miyu and Kanata (both read the lines) : As the girl cries in front of his close friend, the boy suddenly felt this urge that he wants to comfort her by kissing her. Then the girl would notice that this "friend" has a "thing" for her. The girl then ask her friend if he would stand by her side until the end of time. For better or for worse.. for he is the only one that would comfort her from her troubled days.**

**Kanata (blushes madly) : Kiss?**

**Miyu : Kiss?**

**Kanata and Miyu : But… (looks at each other).**

**Kanata : Should we.. **

**Miyu : I.. um… let's practice this part but let's skip the "kissing" part okay?**

**Kanata : That's cool with me.**

**Miyu (in character) : I.. I don't know what to do.. My life is useless without him.**

**Kanata (in character) : there there Miyu.. it's alright.. I'm here for you..**

**Miyu (hugs Kanata) : Kanata… (cries in his arms).**

**Kanata : Don't worry I'm here for you..**

**Akira arrives at the temple then slightly slides Kanata's door open, she then finds Kanata hugging Miyu. One of the pearl on her bracelet fell down without her noticing it as the pearl rolls toward Miyu.**

**Kanata : I think this is the scene which we should skip.**

**Miyu : Yeah, I know.. (She stepped onto the pearl). Waaa (She stumbles down while pulling Kanata towards her).**

**Akira is stunned at what she saw.**

**Kanata : Uh? Huh? (His lips sticks with Miyu as both of them stares for a while).**

**Akira then had a feign smile then she walks away**

**Kanata : WAA!**

**Miyu !!!! What!**

**Kanata and Miyu actually shared a kiss..**

**Miyu (blushes a little) : I.. I'm sorry..**

**Kanata : I.. I'm sorry too.. but hey, at least we won't feel nervous when we're doing the play right?**

**Miyu : Well you got a point..**

**After all that commotion, Miyu and Kanata can only laugh the night away .**

**Akira (with a feign smile) : Kanata DOES have someone.. huh…**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
